


Even Doves Have Pride

by roncir_cirreno



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Begging, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Heavy Petting, Nipple Play, Other, Prompto on Top, Public Foreplay, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roncir_cirreno/pseuds/roncir_cirreno
Summary: Maybe you shouldn't have teased Prompto so much throughout the day, but it was worth seeing him unravel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what to say as i post this, other than that i want to see prompto as a top. and other things. also i'm kind of ashamed. 
> 
> future edits might be made to this as i'm posting this at 7am after staying up all night writing this naughtiness.

You remembered earlier in the shower. 

Prompto woke up with a raging boner, so you weren't surprised that, when he tried to shower with you, he was desperately rutting up against you, touching your body in all the right ways to arouse you as you had his cock in your hand to jerk him off. It was hot, and the water was definitely an adding factor.

Then, his phone rang. Prompto scowled, ripping open the shower curtain as he reached for his phone. "What?!" you heard him yell outside the shower curtain. 

You could faintly hear Gladio's voice on the phone speaker as you quietly washed yourself, eavesdropping on the conversation. Apparently everyone was heading out early to check on the pylons Holly had requested of the group last night. It was going to be a long trek, as the pylons were scattered far apart from each other across the Duscae region.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'll be there," Prompto ended before abruptly hanging up. He opened the shower curtain at you, an aggravated look on his face. "Sorry, babe, but I'm gonna have to getcha later. The Big Guy wants us to get a move on." His lips were turned in an angry pout, his blond eyebrows furrowed. You couldn't help but find it kind of cute.

And it was also a bit of a turn on to see him frustrated, which gave you a mischievous idea.

"Ah, okay." You tried to make it a quick was as you got ready, drying yourself off and picking the clothes you had brought in the bathroom earlier.  
\---  
"Oh, where the hell is Noctis?"

The four of you were standing outside the Coernix gas station, everyone ready to go…except the Prince himself. 

"I'm afraid he's overslept," Ignis announced, hanging up after dialing Noctis's phone for the fifth time.

"Wow, it's like he ignored your roll call," Prompto teased Gladio. "Like I should have done." He shot you an expectant look, and you couldn't help but grin at his devious expression and knowing wink. 

"Tell me that again when something goes wrong with those pylons and it's on us," Gladio growled as he stormed off to the hotel. "Iggy, I'm gonna go up there and whoop Noct's ass. You think all this travelling by now he would be adjusted to this." 

"Sounds like an idea," Ignis agreed, following him. "He's got most of the sundries we need too."

That left you and Prompto alone standing beside the gas station, waiting for them to come back. During this moment you felt the need to go to the restroom, at least till Gladio and Ignis came back with a sleepy prince.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, ok?" you told Prompto, idly staring at his phone. Walking behind him you slapped his ass, making him jump before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Whoa! Okay, ya freak," he joked, laughing as you walked off and opened the door to the restroom.

After making sure nobody was in the single toilet restroom, you shut the door behind you and did your business. You thoughts kept going back to Prompto, wondering if he was still pent up from this morning, and when he was going to "get you back". You did want him to continue, whenever that might be, but then you had another idea. 

You wanted to tease him and hold out on him today. Just to see how long it would take before he would go untethered and relentlessly dominate you. It was a side you seldom saw, as Prompto was so docile and kind, but you knew it was in there somewhere. And that aroused you.

Your dirty thoughts were answered when, after washing your hands, you felt familiar black leather gloves grab your breasts, and soft, chapped lips necking you fervently. You gasped, taken by surprise but knowing exactly who this was. 

"Prompto!" you shouted. You realized that you must have forgotten to lock the bathroom door. "Someone could've seen you!"

"Have I ever mentioned you have a really sexy body?" Prompto cooed, his sharp whisper in your ear setting your nerves alight. You felt his hands go up your shirt, and your face grew red when you caught the mirror's reflections of him groping your bare nipples.

"They're not gonna be back for a while, so might as well pick up where we left off," he whispered, and you felt his hard on again edging through his casual pants. "And also you got a view.." 

You wanted to let him continue, you really did. But the devious part of you wanted to tease him. Breathing into his kiss, you let him French you from behind your back, then turning around to him to rub him through his pants.

"Oh, babe. That's perfect," Prompto groaned. Smirking, you let him undo his pants, dropping them low enough to jerk him off, watching him groan in pleasure when you started to work on his cock...

And then stop. His face goes from super pleasured to scowling, let down by your sudden exit.

"Why'd you stop?" he whined, his erection still hard and flushing red.

You grin at him, kissing him on the lips. "I'd continue, but that's gonna be for later. And only if you're a good boy."

Prompto fussed. "By the Six, babe, when's that gonna be?" he complained, his eyes burning with a kind of intensity you had barely seen but knew what it was. That lustful, hungering sparkle.

"When you're good, and not pouncing me in a gas station bathroom," you replied, smirking as you adjusted your clothes back to looking presentable. "Not saying I didn't enjoy it, but the boys could be back any minute now."

Prompto huffs, zipping up his pants as he tried to suppress his erection. "Hmph, fine," he groaned. "But I'm gonna warn you, I'm not gonna wait forever."

\--  
Going to the pylons was a long drive within itself. The five of you were packed in the Regalia, loud orchestral music oozing out of the speakers as you tried to pass the time between each drive by going on your phone, talking with the guys, or just daydreaming. 

And to make sure that Prompto was being good, as you had told him. 

You could tell he wanted it badly. Constantly he was shooting you dirty, contemptuous looks, his eyes consuming you like a meal. When you were waiting for Noctis to come down from the first pylon, Prompto was standing beside you, and you felt his hand sneak around to your ass, only for you to slap it away. The pout on his face afterwards was cute, and you couldn't help but laugh. He grinned innocuously, leaning into you to whisper in your ear. What he said, on the other hand, was the opposite of innocuous.

"I'm this close to bending you over and fucking you on the Regalia, and I don't care who sees," he whispered. "How long are you going to hold out on me?"

"When I tell you, sweetheart," you chided, booping his nose with your finger as you walk off.

Prompto groaned loudly, following behind you. 

The next two pylons weren't too far ahead driving wise, but trying to find the pylon the controller was connected to was rough. It felt like the five of you had walked for hours, and your legs felt sore. At the last controller, sunset had started to fall, and the light grew dimmer as the night began to take over. You noticed that Noctis was getting sluggish, his pace getting slower and looking more tired.

"Hey, Noctis," you called out to him. He turned around. "Want me to check on the last pylon?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," he obliged. "You know what to look for when you go up there?"

"Mhm." 

"Then go for it. I'll be down here with Gladio and Specs." 

"Alright!" 

You started up the ladder when you heard Prompto's voice below you, something about "I'm gonna make sure there's no daemons up there with them, okay?!" before hearing his footsteps trod up the ladder with you. You roll your eyes, smiling to yourself.

Climbing up to the top, you checked the pylons to see if they were okay. The clacking of Prompto's boots on the grate floor echoed behind you as he had reached the top. Surprisingly enough, he didn't do anything, leaving you alone as he stood watch. Part of you was amused by this, but the other half was a little bit disappointed he wasn't take the opportunity to grab or touch you, as it was dark out and the boys wouldn't be able to see your antics up here.

"You're not being handsy, huh," you flirted. 

"I'm only doing as I was told: being 'a good boy'," Prompto retorted in a mocking tone. "Besides, I didn't want to leave you vulnerable to daemons."

"Oh, but I thought you hated daemons."

"I'm not gonna let my S.O. get chewed up by monsters, even if they kinda freak me out. Come on, I'm not shallow like that."

Finishing your work on the pylon, you got up towards him, admiring his resistance and just how handsome he was. You touched the slope of his jawline, and you saw those beautiful blue eyes grow predatory in their gaze. That was definitely a look. It was so tempting to have him take you right now.

"But did you know what you did leave yourself vulnerable to?" You inch closer to his neck, breathing on it hotly.

Prompto stifles, straining not to react to you. "What?" he huffs.

"Me," you whisper, letting your hand run up his chest and tweaking his nipple through his pink shirt. Prompto reacts by breathing hotly. You place kisses on his neckline, and still he doesn't budge. His hands were trembling, not from how dark it was, but from how tightly he was restraining himself from touching you. 

"Huh. You're being really good," you mused. "Just like I asked earlier." 

"It's taking me everything not to be bad," Prompto chuckled darkly, a strained tone in his voice. 

"Well, we're done up here. We should be able to head back now to Lestallum, right?" you asked him as you climbed down the ladder with him.

There was a long pause before he responded. "What? Oh, yeah."

\--  
The familiar warm glow from Lestallum's lights shone on the Regalia's windshield as Ignis drove up to the small city. Finally, today's events were done. Time to turn in for the night and let Holly know that everything was a-okay with the pylons. 

You heard Noctis talking to her about the situation, and once that was done, the five of you headed back to the hotel. Discreetly you trailed behind Prompto as you turned in for the night, saying goodnight to the other boys as they went into the room they had shared last night. And, of course, you let Prompto guide you into your own room, where he had been spending...lots of time with you. 

Prompto slid the card key in the slot by the door before opening it, leaving you to close it behind you. As soon as the door softly clicked shut, immediately you felt him upon you, kissing you fervently as he pinned you against the wall, hands racing up your front. You let him take you, heart racing from this aggressive nature. It was exactly what you wanted.

"You thought you could just get away with all that, huh? I don't forget." The hiss in Prompto's voice was clear, even if he tried to cover it up with his usual sweetness. It was dripping with lust and his sexual frustration, his hunger for you great. 

Nothing was stopping him now that he was alone with you for good. Not even yourself. 

A smile formed at your lips before Prompto pressed against them with his own mouth, his hands raising your arms above your head and pinning them there. His usually gentle hands were rather tight on your wrists now, and this enthralled you. In his rough kissing he shoved his wet tongue into your mouth, making you groan into the excursion. He slopped and pulled at your lips, his breath hot on you as he cupped your jaw with his right hand. When he lets go there was a thin trail of saliva between the two of you, and he makes a devilish smirk as he wipes it away.

"You're really cute like this, y'know?" Prompto remarked, darting his fingertips down your jawline. "I wanna do so many things to you.."

"Ooh, are you going to punish me?" you asked him saucily before he reaches in to neck you, hard. You gasped at his protrusions, as his bite was deep, and you were sure that this suckling on your skin was going to stay there for the next few days. That was Prompto's mark, his proof that you were his and only his. He pulls away, a small smirk at his lips from admiring what he had done before kissing up to your chin. 

"You bet," he whispers, " 'cuz you've been very bad." 

Prompto's warning aroused you as you felt him yank your pants off before his right fingers grinded against your clit to tease you. Already there was so much hot slick in between your legs, and the coolness of his leather glove made you gasp, making you wetter. Aimlessly you tried to grind against Prompto's hand as he open mouth kissed you again, deep and hot. You were already so aroused by him, and wanted to churn out an orgasm so desperately, to get off, as his fingers were going faster and quicker, making you babble and heave, and your wetness was drenching his hand-

And then Prompto suddenly stops, his fingers withdrawing from your body up to his face, where he hungrily licked off the mess you had left. You whine, trying to reach for him, but all he does is lightly laugh, pulling his hand away.

"Sorry, babe. I'm not gonna let you go so soon." 

If this was Prompto's punishment, then this was going to be hell. 

"Not when I have yet to take my shot." 

Prompto's touch returns to dance around your thighs, and you squirm, eager to feel him again. However, he once more withdraws his touch, this time picking you up around your haunches and carrying you over to the bed, its sheets still messy from being undone this morning. Laying you on your back, he reaches for your shirt, but, rather than removing it completely like the pants, pulls it up to where your eyes were obscured and your arms were stuck. The color of your shirt was all that masked your vision now as you heard the rustling of his clothes being removed before his touch is upon you again, teasing you ever so tortuously in between your thighs.

"Prompto", you beg. It was exciting to be incapacitated like this but you were needy for him, urgent for him to do something. 

"I hear you, baby," you hear his voice beyond the fabric covering your sight. "Just loving this view." 

This time the feeling of his wet lips was on your legs, making their way up your thigh before his hot breath bated on your pussy. Desperately you writhed for him for his tongue to meet your clit, bucking your hips towards him.

"Prompto," you repeated again. "Prompto, please." 

"There's the magic word I was looking for!" 

Immediately Prompto's mouth was on your pussy, mercilessly assaulting your clit and making it throb while you felt his hands firmly hold you down. His naked hand danced up to your breasts before pinching and tweaking your nipple, making your gasps and cries only louder. Oh, it felt so good, getting eaten out and having your nips being played with. You were at his conniving, domineering mercy, being inhibited by your own shirt, and all you could do was make messy moans and beg him.

"Prompto, it's so good--"

You feel him pull away from you pussy, his touch on your nipple slowing to a crawl. "Tell daddy how good it is, baby girl," he growled. "I need to hear it."

Your mind scrambles for words as his tongue goes harder on you, flicking at your clit and going fast. The pinches he made at your nipple were practically dizzying from the pleasure they were causing. "Oh it's so perfect, Prompto! I see visions of the stars and you're like a gift from the gods themselves, you're so perfect, you're so good!" Your orgasm was so palpable, so near, so close, it would only be a matter of time--

And then, once again, Prompto leaves. His lips leave your clit and you immediately cry out at this second time he left you without an orgasm, but your whining was cut off by his hard cock plunging into your pussy. You gasped, and the groan you heard escape from him was like thirst finally being satiated. 

"Again, sorry about that, babe. But I need to fuck you so bad. I've been craving this all..fucking..day.." 

Prompto pulls your shirt over your head, and finally you could look at him again, his freckled cheeks beet red and his blond hair in a disarray as his expressions beamed each time he would go deep into you. His eyes were so dark from pleasure right now, and that excited you to no end.

"You're so perfect, so fucking tight, feel so good-" Prompto babbled, and you couldn't help but agree in regards to his cock. All those nerves pent up from not having an orgasm earlier were making the walls of your pussy clench around his cock, and each time he entered you just right it gave you goosebumps. It made you almost forgive him for holding out on your orgasms, as his cock made you feel so full, so complete, and so whole. 

"Do you love it when daddy fucks you? Do you like it when I shove my thick cock deep inside you, princess?" Prompto beckoned, as he started to make hard thrusts into you for emphasis. His hands that were clutching you thighs made imprints on your skin, and each time he slammed into you stars dotted your vision. The lust you saw in his blue eyes was the most intense you had ever seen him, and it sent shivers down your back. To see the softness in his face illicit with hard, rough pleasure tickled you to no end. 

"I love it," you cry out, clawing at his back. "I love it more than anything!" You felt so wet for Prompto right now, as your heat spurred and coiled around him each time he pounded into you.

"I wanna bust hard inside you," he groans. " I want to fuck you till you can't walk and load you with my cum."

"Please, daddy," you beg Prompto, and you feel him grow harder inside you at these proclamations. "Cum in me hard." 

"Son of a bitch," he whines, "that is always so hot, hearing you call me that word!"

You could only nod when Prompto said that, as he was fucking you so hard and fast you couldn't form sentences. Your thoughts grew messy and for the third time you felt encroached by the arrival of an orgasm you were convinced was going to be more powerful than you could imagine.

"I-I think im gonna cum, Prompto," you rasped.

"Good," he groans. "Cum for me, princess." 

"Yes, daddy," you cry out, before letting your momentous peak take you over, the pulses of pleasure making you writhe around Prompto's cock still inside you and drench it with your wetness. Your vision fluttered, the walls of your vagina in vicious spasms from the throttling orgasm that rocked your core. It was around this time that you feel Prompto orgasm as well, the sensation of his white hot warmth pooling inside you as he messily makes a few last thrusts inside you. The sound of his beautiful voice groaning, yelling out against yours, egged you on to the last waves of orgasm. Only the sound of skin against skin and the two of you loudly moaning from climaxing could be heard in the empty walls of the hotel room. 

You still feel Prompto weakly thrusting into you slowly after coming back down from your orgasm before he finally pulls out with a gushy squelch. He looks down momentarily as he lets go of your legs, observing the obvious giant cum stain he had left on the bedsheets.

"Holy hell, that was a big one," he remarked. "Kinda got a little bit carried away there."

"I can tell," you stammered, looking down at it yourself. Even with Prompto cumming inside you, there was still a trail of it trickling down your leg, and he did leave quite a bit in your pussy. It was a nice sight, and you briefly thanked the Six that you were on birth control. "I like it when you get carried away, though. That sex was wonderful."

"Aw, thanks," he grinned. "But what can I say? You bring it out in me." Prompto gave you a kiss on the forehead, stroking your hair gently as he sat up beside you. "Now, to clean up I guess. The fun stuff that comes with this."

You sigh, laying back down on the mattress. "Yeah..We're going to have to replace those hotel sheets."


End file.
